virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie MacDonald
Mackenzie Brianne MacDonald is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She is the longest-running general islander staff member for Venus Island, having occupied the position since June of 2015. History Mackenzie was born on the twentieth of September, 1998 in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Born at the same time as her twin sister, Madeleine, and raised by her parents, Alan and Mary MacDonald, the pair were very close growing up, but began to take different paths from each other around the time of school. Mackenzie wanted to focus more on her studies and grades, but Madeleine chose instead to focus on boys and relationships. Soon after Madeleine adjusted her appearance in the hopes of attracting male attention, Mackenzie began to experience attempts at flirting and such things from boys who thought that she was actually her sister. While this annoyed her a little, she paid it no mind and ignored it. Eventually, negative rumours began to spread around the school about Madeleine, to which Mackenzie tried to help her sister as best as she could even though a part of her did think that she brought it upon herself. However, as soon as the flirtatious attempts and catcalls turned into bullying similar to what Madeleine was experiencing, Mackenzie started to become worried. She stuck by her sister despite the unwanted attention she was getting for it, as she was as worried for her as she was for herself. Eventually, however, Madeleine could take it no longer and broke down crying to Mackenzie one night, stating that she did not want to go to school anymore and that she did not care for her grades. Mackenzie tried to talk to her, but Madeleine would refuse to budge, leaving Mackenzie no choice but to go to school on her own. She quickly discovered that Madeleine's share of bullying was being directed now onto her, which caused her great upset also. Shortly after, both sisters begged their parents to move schools, and Madeleine even insinuated that it was her fault that they were being bullied - something that caught Mackenzie off guard then, and that she respects her sister for today. Before the pair had a chance to move schools, however, they both received invitations from Rachel to Venus Island. Madeleine quickly accepted the invitation without looking back, but Mackenzie took a little more time to decide between her desire to finish school and her responsibility that she felt that she had to not leave her sister alone. Physical Description Mackenzie is a little shorter than Madeleine, and has a thin build a slightly-larger-than-average bust. Her eyes are coloured a lighter amber than her sister's, and she likes to wear her long, black hair either down normally or in a long ponytail. She likes to wear a small amount of makeup each day, and considers too much makeup to be unnecessary. Her mannerisms are rather more "inwards" than her sister's outward, confident demeanour. The primary visual difference between Mackenzie and her sister, aside from their now-differing haircuts, is her dress sense. Mackenzie is much more restrained and less outwardly confident with her choice of clothing, and values comfort and "cuteness" over style and fashion. She dresses in a similar style to Kelly, although less Tumblr-ish - she likes to wear plain or simple clothing, preferring loose tops and dresses over crop tops and t-shirts, skirts over shorts, and sandals over sneakers. Mackenzie's swimsuits follow a similar direction, preferring one-piece swimsuits over bikinis more often than not. After she was recommended sukumizu swimsuits by Rosalie one day, Mackenzie has a number of different, plain and undecorated sukumizu one-piece swimsuits that she likes to wear often; she will most often wear her white version, although she does have navy, red, green, and black versions also. Mackenzie will usually wear a simple hairclip in her hair to keep her fringe pinned to the side of her face. Since her sister's return to the island in November of 2019, she will also an identical white hibiscus syriacus flower in her hair to "match" with Madeleine on occasions where Madeleine is wearing her flower also. Additionally, although she generally stays away from wearing jewellery, Mackenzie likes to wear an especial pair of pearl earrings on special occasions. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Although not as fit as her sister, Mackenzie is still a healthy individual. She places more focus on her diet rather than her fitness, although she will exercise regularly also. She has a somewhat weak immune system, causing her to fall ill easily, and she can become tired quickly despite her responsible and generous sleep schedule. She has a good memory, however. Just like her sister, Mackenzie has a Canadian accent; her voice is deeper, softer, and quieter than her sister's, however. She will use the same Canadian slang as her sister - "eh", "bud", "you know", and "for sure" - although she will try to limit her use of these terms when making an especial effort to be polite. Her laugh also differs from her sister's, in that it is less of a giggle and more matching of her voice's natural pitch. She is also infamous with certain islanders such as Rosalie and Nicole for being able to do a high-pitched voice that sounds like it is straight out of an anime show. This voice provides endless entertainment to Rosalie especially, and lots of giggles from other islanders. Personality Mackenzie has a much less "extreme" personality than her sister, pre- or post-break. She believes that the world would be a much better place if everyone was kinder to one another, and her attitude to life revolves around this sort of positivity and optimism. She has a good sense of humour and finds a lot of things funny, although she does not like dark humour or sexually-explicit or offensive jokes. She is quite a quiet person, being mostly introverted, but she can be quite curious and zestful when out of her shell, as it were. She often shows great kindness and love to all of her friends, and tries her very best to be there for them whenever she can. While she does not make a good leader, she does enjoy working as a part of a team and being fair to others while doing so - she is often the one to plan things in the team, as she is regarded as a skilled planner thanks to her plans being very well thought-out and judged. She finds it easy to forgive others, and is very prudent and humble; she will avoid taking risks most of the time, and does not like to brag at all. She has a lot of gratitude for things that she has, and is hopeful for what the future may bring her. Likes and Dislikes Although she enjoys relaxing as much as anyone else, Mackenzie loves the business that she experiences in the position of a general islander staff member on Venus Island. Not only does it mean that she can help with maintaining the island from day to day, but it also means that she can help out other islanders when she needs to. Before beginning work in the morning, she enjoys a short period of exercise to keep herself in shape. Since Madeleine's return to the island, Mackenzie will occasionally join her sister on the private beach for some yoga stretches, although she is not as flexible as her and prefers more involving exercises. Mackenzie's primary hobby aside from her work, however, is photography. Despite Lucy also being an avid photography, Mackenzie is famous on the island for being "the island's photographer" - so much so that, after Mackenzie first suggested the idea of having a photoshoot with everyone shortly after arriving at the island, Mackenzie has ended up being approached many times asking if she could organise a photoshoot for other islanders. She enjoys doing so, however, and will not protest unless the photoshoot is proposed to involve some form of nudity. She also enjoys gardening - itself an aspect of her general islander staff work - and likes to help Kelly look after her garden. She is very passionate about flowers, and can spend as long as she wants looking at and talking about flowers with Kelly. Her favourite flower, especially since moving to Venus Island, is the hibiscus, although she also loves tulips, bluebells, buttercups, and daffodils very much. Mackenzie's music tastes consist almost exclusively of pop songs and love songs, with her favourite artist being Ed Sheeran. While she does not consider herself a good dancer, she has been known to occasionally join her sister in dancing when an Ed Sheeran song happens to come on. Similarly, while she does not watch films and television shows very often, she will occasionally watch Disney films or shows every so often, should she have some time to herself. Mackenzie has a number of prized possessions, including her aforementioned pearl earrings - these were purchased for her by Rachel for her twentieth birthday after Mackenzie expressed off-hand interest in "perhaps trying out some earrings" during a conversation about jewellery. Mackenzie also prizes a unique and especial bikini purchased for her by her sister on her eighteenth birthday; it is a a plain pink knitted string bikini with red string, and it features a brown maple leaf design on the left breast and a red M on the right breast. She was rather hesitant to wear it at first, even though she loved the design, as she deemed it a little too revealing for her tastes, but has since loosened up a little and likes to wear it on her birthdays. Madeleine also has a number of pet peeves, most of which will cause her great annoyance. The most obvious example of this is when another shows a disregard or disrespect for nature, be it flora or fauna; she will usually react to this by calling them out. She also dislikes rudeness, and likes to call others out should they be rude to her or someone else. While she will not call someone out for eating junk food, she stays away from junk food such as burgers and hotdogs herself as she dislikes the taste of them. She likes to occasionally treat herself to pizza, however. Relationships and Family Mackenzie is primarily good friends with the "circle" that is Anna, Kelly, Helen, and Kourtney - especially Helen, as they work together as general islander staff. She can get on reasonably well with other islanders, however, and sometimes finds herself hanging out with the "anime islanders", Hannah, Rosalie, and Nicole. Regardless of the fact that they are related, Mackenzie claims that her best friend is Madeleine, and this despite the divides that they have previously had. She, along with her sister, likes to keep in regular contact with her parents to check up on them and keep them up to date with how the two are doing on Venus Island. Social Life Although not as sociable as her sister, Mackenzie likes to talk to others in limited doses, so that she can "recharge" in between. If she is socially drained, she will usually try to make the conversation quick or make an excuse to leave. She is usually quite patient, and tries to avoid judging others - especially if the individual gives her the impression of her sister in her teenage years. Mackenzie claims to prefer to associate with other introverted individuals, although the majority of her friends seem to be extroverted. Although she will still treat them with kindness and respect as she shows everyone, she tends to avoid associating with classier and more sumptuous individuals such as Harriet and Christina, as she is slightly intimidated by them. Romantic Life Mackenzie is heterosexual, and has experienced no crushes in her life. She was sometimes teased for her lack of love life by Madeleine prior to her break from the island, but Mackenzie simply brushed it off - even today, she considers dating something that she can wait for rather than something she wants to come along quickly. Her ideal date, however, is to go and watch a Disney film or visit an amusement park with her partner, before perhaps spending some time at home snuggling with him. Perhaps obviously, Mackenzie is a virgin; she is also somewhat afraid to lose her virginity, as she has heard a number of horror stories about it being painful and not pleasurable. She will, however, occasionally engage in autoeroticism if she finds herself "pent up" enough or otherwise especially in the mood. Although she has no explicit fetishes or turn-ons - aside from being very sexually submissive and aroused by dominant men - she does have a particularly distinct fantasy involving having sexual experiences with her sister's boyfriend should she finally get one; this fantasy will even sometimes involve the two sisters sharing the same boyfriend. Behaviour Much like her sister, Mackenzie will express her anger verbally, although she may not be so calm about it depending on the situation. Unlike her sister, she struggles to keep her composure while crying and finds it much easier just to let herself cry. She is also less courageous than her sister, and will try to run away from her fear or any perceived danger. Mackenzie tends to avoid conversations regarding the topic of sex, as she becomes quite embarrassed when talking about such things. She may try to leave the conversation, change the subject, or simply take a step back from the conversation, listening but not participating. She also tends to respond awkwardly when she is flirted with, and will likely become embarrassed by the comment. Mackenzie has a low tolerance for pain, and will use her pain as an excuse not to do something much like her sister. Although she can handle some amount of stress, she does not work well under pressure and can easily concede her responsibilities if they are too large for her to handle. She is also very upset and discomforted by peer pressure and humiliation, much like her sister. If she feels guilty, or that she has done something wrong, she will always apologise and attempt to make amends. She is open to criticism, although may not necessarily take it well if she feels it is unjustified. She does not refuse praise, but she can become embarrassed by too much praise at once. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Mackenzie is not always as level-headed as her sister, and can sometimes let her emotions carry her decisions and actions, especially in stressful or emotional situations. She is able to control herself reasonably well for the most part, however. She likes to treat both strangers and friends with kindness and positivity, always assuming that each new person she meets is a good person unless she already knows that they are not. Mackenzie is not religious or spiritual, although she heavily respects her sister's newfound "Zen" spirituality. She also does not believe in astrology. Her zodiac sign is Virgo, as she was born on the same day as her sister. Views and Opinions Mackenzie hopes to one day meet the love of her life, get married, settle down, and have children, although she chooses not to focus on it for now. She also chooses not to focus on politics very much, since she considers the subject to be quite boring; however, she has been known to describe herself as left-wing. Additionally, she chooses not to drink almost at all - her only drink on Venus Island was one shot of sake as a celebration on her twentieth birthday. Mackenzie's motto is: "Sometimes, the right path is not the easiest one." This is in reference to her hope for the future; she considers moving to Venus Island instead of working on her studies and grades and such to be making her life "less easy", but ultimately the right thing to do as it allowed her as well as her sister to escape from the bullying and make many new friends while doing so. Mackenzie considers her biggest work-related accomplishment to be her work in the first place; she has been told a number of times that she has helped many of the islanders in a number of different ways, and she holds this close to her heart and uses it as further inspiration and motivation to continue working. Outside of work, she considers her biggest accomplishment to be her photography work on the island; not only does she have many beautiful and sensational photographs of hers framed on her wall as well as others' walls, but the photoshoots that she has done with the other islanders have enabled her to learn a lot about photography that she may not have otherwise learnt. Although Mackenzie is not so outgoing and confident in her body in the same way as her sister, she still likes her body and does not have any major insecurities with it. Although she used to consider her thighs a little too large, she has since gotten over this insecurity with the help of Hannah's jestful comments that they were both "thicc" - Mackenzie initially misinterpreted this, thinking that Hannah had insulted her intelligence, until Hannah explained what she had meant. Dreams and Talents Mackenzie leans towards her passion for photography in terms of pursuing a career - or, failing that, a gardener. She has jested in the past of becoming both, but has since begun to consider the possibility of having both as careers, or perhaps even merging the two and photographing flowers and such things. She has decided, however, to make a move on a career once the prospect of a career becomes more appealing than staying on Venus Island; she is currently juggling between the two directions, and likes to have a think about it every so often. She does not wish to return to Cananda when she does eventually move away from Venus Island, however. Thanks to spending so much time on the island, she has fallen in love with the climate and could no longer take the freezing conditions back home. She would choose to live on Venus Island forever if she had a choice, but would happily settle for California or Florida in the United States. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Mackenzie's greatest fear is by far global warming and deforestation, as the concept of the flora and fauna that she loves so much being wiped out is terrifying for her. She will always recycle as a result of this, and likes to make sure that everyone else is recycling also. However, Mackenzie does not love one specific fauna by the name of horses; she loves many different animals but, thanks to a traumatic experience with a horse when she was a young girl, she has a phobia of the creatures today. She will refuse to be near one and will always attempt to run away from one, even if it means pushing someone over in doing so. The majority of Mackenzie's secrets that she will never reveal to anyone involve herself and her sister. As mentioned earlier, her occasional sexual fantasies involving Madeleine and a future boyfriend of hers is a deep secret that Mackenzie will not tell anyone of, especially her sister. Similarly, a deep secret that both sisters have sworn to keep hidden involves the pair's sexual experimentation at a young age; as they were bathing together at the age of eleven - something that both sisters now realise was somewhat strange - Madeleine ended up showing Mackenzie how to masturbate. After this occasion, the sisters stopped bathing together as Mackenzie felt too awkward doing so, her instinct telling her that what she had done around her sister should be a private thing. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters